<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eyes by 27bobs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28823166">Eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/27bobs/pseuds/27bobs'>27bobs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Children of the Big Three (Percy Jackson), Demigods, Drabble Sequence, Powerful Percy Jackson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:07:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28823166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/27bobs/pseuds/27bobs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They say the eyes are the windows to the soul. And how many times did Rick mention the color of the characters' eyes, the big three especially? The answer is a lot. I wrote a drabble sequence because I get bored.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hazel Levesque</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hazel returned from the Underworld with her memories.</p><p>A remarkable feat.</p><p>She returned with cinnamon curls, and a gentle smile.</p><p>She returned with every feature that was so endearingly Hazel.</p><p>She returned with pitch eyes.</p><p>It wasn’t strange for her eyes to be dark. Her light hair was already an anomaly, as her skin wasn’t light enough to be called chocolate. </p><p>But her eyes should not have been as black they were.</p><p>It was an unnatural black.</p><p>A black that you would swear up and down didn’t exist, until you stared into their depths.</p><p>It took months for them to lighten.</p><p>For them to become the shimmering gold she became known for.</p><p>For a moment, in Thanatos's presence, they flickered back to black.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Percy Jackson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Percy's eyes had been compared to a storm, but in truth, there was little there to suggest that.</p><p>It was in his face. The way he swung from a gentle smile to a tidal wave of rage in a split second. It was in the way his intensity could knock out your breath. It was in the way he could not be contained.</p><p>In many ways, Percy mirrored the sea.</p><p>But his eyes, they were just a green. A blue-green that was nice to look at, but wasn’t very much to comment on.</p><p>Most of the time.</p><p>But when Percy stood in the waves, when he’d scrunch his eyes up only to unleash the full power of the ocean you when they opened, when he stood in defiance to the gods with the full power of the sea held within him. Then, they shone.</p><p>Then they were too green. </p><p>You looked at how bright his eyes were, and you could no longer see a human.</p><p>You saw only a primal force. Only the everlasting, overwhelming turning of the waves.</p><p>May you never see his eyes that green.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Percy is terrifying, you can't tell me otherwise</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Nico di Angelo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Remember?</p><p>There was a boy at Westover Hall.</p><p>He had dark curls that bounced as he jumped up and down.</p><p>And a sister, with olive skin and a green floppy hat.</p><p>His eyes shone.</p><p>His eyes had always been dark, would always be rich with a brown-black tone. But once-upon a time, they were flecked with gold.</p><p>They were filled with the treasure his father was said to have. They were filled with a desperate kind of vitality.</p><p>With joy.</p><p>Remember Nico di Angelo?</p><p>Remember when he disappeared?</p><p>He returned pale, with sickly skin. With dark bags under his eyes, and blank features.</p><p>But most startling were his eyes.</p><p>Eyes the black of death.</p><p>Remember the gold that used to burn in that hearth?</p><p>No one does.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Jason Grace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reyna remembered the first time she had seen Jason fly. </p><p>It had been early in her time at camp. He’d done it for her, to show off. She remembered when he landed his eyes burned just a bit too blue.</p><p>She’d been a child. She’d only asked that he take her up too.</p><p>Reyna remembered the point in time she had realized she was in love. It wasn’t anything really. Jason had developed a habit of squinting at one point or another. Reyna had punched him in the arm, telling him he was scaring the younger soldiers with his 'stern visage.'</p><p>He’d turned to her, eyes comically wide, their startling blue color tinged with mirth. She hadn’t been able to look away.</p><p>She was in love, really, she was. So she couldn’t help but love the way his eyes lit up, became so very, very, blue after flying.</p><p>But after Mount Othrys, she couldn’t quite see him the same way. The rose tinted glasses were gone. Next to her was a Praetor. One that, yes, she loved dearly.</p><p>Yet, she couldn’t quite forget the way his eyes had been that blue of the sky, the blue of something unattainable and untamable. </p><p>It didn’t scare her. Reyna didn’t get scared.</p><p>But she couldn’t forget.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>These read more like a poems than I was really going for, but oh well</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>